


Forehead Taps

by JellyGuitar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Masturbation Implication, if you can call it prose, more prose than dialogue, theyre both dumb its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyGuitar/pseuds/JellyGuitar
Summary: A look into the development of Asahi and Noya’s relationship, including indirect interference from Coach Ukai.Although they were perfect for each other, cowardice and unfamiliarity have held Asahi and Nishinoya from starting a relationship for some time. It’s only after reevaluating the past few months and a push from circumstance that Noya decides to change this.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Michimiya Yui, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Forehead Taps

He smelled like sex. 

After Asahi rushed off to the bathroom, Nishinoya had assumed that the coffee he had before practice was to blame, but something else was wrong. The team had been in the middle of personal practice, and because they wanted to perfect the libero’s toss, they were working together. Nishinoya and Asahi had paired off before. Nothing new. Although, Nishinoya had found it incredibly difficult to hold it together initially. 

The first time Coach Ukai decided that the best thing for everyone would be to have a massage class instead of their regular practice. (It was the first real practice after their defeat at the hands of Aoba Johsai, and the original anger-fueled energy had worn off.) As soon as he said, “everyone find a buddy!” Nishinoya could feel Asahi’s eyes on him. He looked over. Asahi quickly looked away, but they were already moving towards each other, as if pulled by an invisible magnet. 

“Okay everyone, partner A sit in front of partner B and let’s start with a back rub.”

Nishinoya and Asahi looked at each other. 

“I don’t care who goes first.” Asahi looked him in the eyes, but still seemed hesitant. Unsure of himself. Noya wanted to change that. 

“I can go,” Noya said, scooting between Asahi’s legs. He figured he might as well, seeing as more time was always spent with the first group. Asahi didn’t say a word as he began to rub his fingers into his back. 

“Oh my god, you’re so tight!” Noya heard the blush in Asahi’s face which, needless to say, mirrored his own. He didn’t know he could become this red; he hadn’t really blushed since he was thirteen. Asahi quickly realized what he said and dissolved into a fit of embarrassed giggles, burying his face into the crook of Nishinoya’s neck. Noya was glad he couldn’t see his rapidly reddening face. Asahi composed himself and continued by moving his fingers down Noya’s back. 

Asahi looked visibly awkward as he pressed into the left side of his spine and asked, “Are you doing anything over summer break?” 

All in all, it was a productive class. Asahi had managed to soothe a few of Noya’s knots and they actually talked to each other. Noya felt surprisingly comfortable with Asahi and told him things he hadn’t thought were even bothering him (the overwhelming distance between him and his family, the pressure to do well in school, the despair at growing older but not taller)—their distance created a mutual understanding and unspoken trust in confidentiality. Noya also wasn’t complaining when it was his turn as the masseuse as Asahi closed his eyes and seemed to lose himself in the sensation. The small, pleased sounds he made when he worked his thumbs into his lower back were something Noya wouldn’t forget. 

But anyways. 

Today Daichi had announced that this week was “partner week” and they would be working on increasing trust and harmony on the court. Originally, Nishinoya thought he and Asahi would be fine. They had been texting more and more, sharing even the smallest of incidents with each other. He smiled as he remembered fondly receiving a frantic text earlier that day, “so I guess our posters were due in history today should I go to the bathroom and do it there??? Noyaaaaaaaaa please come and save meeeee”, and how his school friends weren’t able to pry him off his phone after that. Nishinoya was spending more and more time thinking about Asahi and devising ways to talk to him without seeming needy, and if the frequency of their texts were anything to go by, Asahi was too. 

He knew Asahi watched him during practice. He noticed the faint blush that colored his cheeks when their eyes met. He just didn’t know why Asahi paid so much attention to him.

Now, that isn’t to say Nishinoya didn’t have suspicions at first. Asahi’s behavior toward him, in the beginning, seemed like that of someone with a new, unwanted crush. And yet, that theory was soundly disproven when Noya saw Asahi’s girlfriend of almost two years for the first time. Yui, first of all, was a girl and devoted a significant amount of time and money to her appearance, which she took great pride in. Noya was not like that. He was (rather notably) male, had tangled, uncombed hair, and only took cared about what he looked like when he was going somewhere especially fancy. This was another similarity between him and Asahi—he would only focus on his hair or dress up when going out with the team or, strangely, when he knew beforehand it was another “partner week”. Once, Noya was witness to them preparing to go out when Yui picked Asahi up from practice. Yui knew that Asahi would take a while to get ready to leave (as he was sweaty and very, very tired), so she decided to come “unfinished” and complete her makeup in the gym bathroom. Asahi was ready to go a full ten minutes before his girlfriend, but Noya didn’t mind. It was another ten minutes of conversation with Asahi. Looking back on it, Noya liked to pretend that he was the one picking Asahi up, and they had stayed and talked for just the hell of it. 

When the news came that Asahi was thinking about breaking up with Yui, no one was shocked. They simply didn’t work well together and anyone who spent more than five minutes with them could see it. Their senses of humor may have been similar in the beginnings of their relationship, but two years is a long time to spend with someone in their formative years. Yui had become meaner, more biting, Asahi dumbed down his humor and accepted the jokingly withering glances from Yui. Most of the time their conversations consisted of Asahi poking fun at himself, and Yui responding by either dryly agreeing or going sentimental and trying to “fix” Asahi’s view of himself. Nishinoya rather liked Asahi’s jokes. Plus, he recognized when Asahi felt uncomfortable discussing a sensitive topic and did his best to crack a joke until he felt relaxed enough to open up. Yui, however, continued to push the subject until Asahi shut down completely. Asahi would make fun of his taste in music (the majority of which was soft guitar and softer lyrics), all in good fun, and Yui would immediately go on Asahi’s defense. She didn’t recognize how much more uncomfortable Asahi felt discussing his insecurities in front of large groups of friends, and she wouldn’t bring it up when alone out of some fear of vulnerability. 

Asahi wasn’t good for Yui either—he didn’t go to her volleyball games and couldn’t be bothered to text her as much as he once did (choosing, Noya thought with vindictive glee, to talk to him instead). He simply wasn’t willing to put in the work to make them function anymore, and Yui accepted that. Noya was… disappointed to find that they remained acquaintances. He would prefer them never speak to each other again, and have all Asahi’s attention focused on him, but that wouldn’t be exactly moral, would it? 

In short, they were becoming close friends. They had even started sharing casual touches, ones that Asahi and Yui never shared when together in Noya’s presence. Asahi would lean his head on Noya’s shoulder, Noya would lay down over Asahi’s legs and pick at his fold gym shoes. Noya would bump his hand into Asahi’s, Asahi would press their thighs together. They would play this game of back-and-forth, daring only to increase contact incrementally, never fully embracing or getting as close as they both wanted to. Today, they were set to finally get all up close and personal, no matter what. As it turns out, the only major factor impacting them was how ticklish Asahi was. 

“C’mon Noya, can’t we, huff, take a break?” Asahi was panting, his face bright red. They were attempting to do a relatively simple yoga move (one Noya had seen on Instagram and immediately demanded they try) where Noya balanced on Asahi’s shoulders. The only difficulty was that it required him to grasp Asahi’s waist, which appeared to be his most sensitive part. 

“We’ve only actually done it once! Just one more time, then we can relax.”

“Ugh, okay,” Asahi said as he positioned herself again. This time, Noya thought, there wouldn’t be any harm in holding him a tiny bit lower. Certainly not low lower, but just brushing against his hip bones rather than around his waist. When he put his hands on Asahi, he felt him stiffen and then relax into him. Somehow he knew both their faces were redder than could be considered reasonable. He jumped up and perched on Asahi. Their success didn’t even register until after he hopped off and watched Asahi try to casually walk to the bathroom, saying, “Sorry! I’ll be right back!” This wasn't unusual. Everyone knew Asahi had some kind of intestinal problem and the bathroom was always ready for his “daily cramps”, as Noya often called it. And yet, this felt different. Asahi usually took his leave with a joke or two and made Coach aware of the situation, but this time he just… left. It was sudden, unexpected. Briefly, Noya wondered if the hip touch had anything to do with it. Occasionally he would see Asahi brushing his fingers over a certain spot after talking to him, but thought nothing of it. Noya just thought that it was another one of his mannerisms, like picking at his cuticles or tapping his forehead twice to show understanding. Asahi used to do a lot more with his hands, and he was starting to pick it back up again, but Noya had noticed that Yui seemed to find it “distasteful” and “childish”. Noya liked it. He thought the movements were endearing and personal to Asahi—not everyone was willing to throw their hands into the air every time something went well. Noya also liked them because Asahi wasn’t that open with everyone. The movements were person-specific and grew in intensity as he became closer to you. He was a quiet and reserved person, and still maintained some of that even with his best friends. It was in great contrast to how open and loud Noya was. Sometimes he thought herself crass, but Asahi had reassured him that the speed with which he befriended people and the ease with which he could make an entire room laugh were things worth getting jealous over. 

In a way, they complemented each other perfectly. It wasn’t like Noya to get jealous, but he did get a twisted sense of satisfaction in knowing that Asahi and Yui didn’t click the way he and Asahi did. Yui was too quiet, too much of a follower. Asahi himself followed but made the leader feel as if they were working in tangent. They were good together. They could be great together, but who was he to rush things? 

Asahi walked back into the room, a soft smile on his face. He waved at Noya. Noya waved back.

“How was your shit?” He instinctively stepped closer to him.

“It was pretty great. I’d even say it was in the all-time top ten.”

“Yeah? Must’ve been impressive.” 

“Not sure if that’s what I’d call it, but sure.” Asahi stepped next to Noya to get ready for their next run, and as he did so, Noya moved closer and breathed in. 

He stilled.

“Hey, Noya, you okay?” Asahi asked as he put a hand on his shoulder, which was decidedly not helping. He could have sworn on his mother’s grave right then and there that when Asahi went to the bathroom it was to relieve a different kind of pressure. A different kind of tension. Was it one caused by him? It couldn’t be. 

“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m good. Sore.” Asahi nodded in understanding. Noya collected himself and prepared to go through the lift once again.

As he began to place his hands on Asahi’s hips again, a villainous thought entered Noya’s head. What if he were to press harder on the same spot? It couldn’t be that Asahi was sensitive there, could it? Becoming rather daring, in his own opinion, he increased the pressure there softly and saw the shudder that ran through his body. Neither moved away. They seemed to move closer to each other, and when Noya pressed up into the air, the heat wafting off Asahi’s body drew Nishinoya in. He no longer needed to struggle against the fear holding him back—it had completely disappeared. 

It seemed that the yoga gods were looking down on them at that moment, because everything perfectly aligned. The pose was perfect, both Asahi and Noya felt content, and a slight breeze wafted through the air as Noya jumped down and embraced his partner with all his strength (only partially to breathe in Asahi’s scent deeper). Feeling courageous, Noya asked the question he had spent weeks avoiding. 

“Do you want to go out sometime?”

Asahi smiled brightly, so brightly that Daichi glanced over, somewhat concerned, and answered quickly.

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was actually originally about different people, but I feel like these two fit it rather well :) 
> 
> Although this is a little different from my usual style, and there are some personal rants about my ex (shh don't tell), I had a lot of fun writing it and hope to add more dialogue and actual character interactions into my next piece if I do something like this again. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
